MONKEY FIGHT X3
by ALL4PUDDINGTART
Summary: EVERYONE KNOWS PUDDING LOVES TARTAR! BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE PUDDING LOVES AND CARES DEEPLEY ABOUT STARTS GETTING A CRUSH ON HIM 0.o
1. TART MEETS HEICHA

**Tart: "Why's the story called 'Monkey Fight'? Isn't it suppose to be cat fight?"**

**Ichigo: "Nya?"**

**Kiki(Me): "Well…yeah…but this story's got no cat's in it." **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

' Why?'

'Why?', Tart was saying aloud in his mind. 'Why does this little monkey girl always have to drag me along to do stupid things?', Tart was asking himself while watching Pudding forcibly but happily drag Tart in to a park where many little children were all gathered together. Tart watched in confusion while they were all wearing pointy pink hats and each of them would give a small brown haired girl a box with colorful wrappings. 'And Ichigo says i dress weird' thought Tart. Then, shoving her way through all the small children, Pudding stood next to the brown haired girl "Pudding would like to intrudoce Taru-taru to Pudding's beloved little sister,Heicha!" Pudding said with a smile on her face.Tart just looked at Pudding then at Heicha."...You two look nothing alike"

**Pudding:" Yayyy!! Kiki wrote a story for the first time in her life!!"**

**Tart:" And why are you so happy about that..?"**

**Kiki:" Ch.2 will be up in…ummm…..a couple of days……probably!"**


	2. HEICHA'S BIRTHDAY GIFT X3

**KIKI:" AND SO THE CONTINUATION OF 'MONKEY FIGHT' BEGINS !!"**

**TART:" JOY--"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The small girl looked at him in surprise. 'Now that Heicha thinks about it, no ones ever told Heicha anything about her resemblance to Nee-chan.' Pudding quickly grabbed Heicha and put her face next to hers.

"Look closely Taru-taru!" she said in a cheerfully happy voice. Tart did as he was told! As Tart leaned in closer to get a better view on the two girls Heicha began to get a small shade of pink on both cheeks. Tart noticed this and though, 'I've seen that kind of blush before! But where have i seen that before?'.

He simply ignored his thought and continued to examine the girls.

After looking at the two siblings for 2 min. his eyes widened as he found the resemblance between the two girls.

'They may not look alike but,there's one thing that makes it certain that their related..' Tart thought as his cheeks quickly became a small shade of PINK(SOUNDS FAMILIAR).

"Y...you both look like monkeys!!!" Tart shouted. Pudding smiled as though she was proud to have a sister that had the resemblance of a monkey as she did! "Yep!" Pudding said with a smile that mad Tart blush a great shade of red.

"Today is Heicha's birthday and since Pudding is broke she decided-",Pudding quickly grabbed Tart and put a bright red ribbon on his head,"- to give Taru-taru to Heicha as a gift!!!!".

Heicha turned a bright red and smiled.

"WHHHAATTTTT!!!??!!!" screamed Tart, "YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME TO SOMEONE AS A GIFT I HARDLY EVEN KNOW THE DAWM GIRL!!!". Pudding had seemed to have ignored his fit. "So! Pudding'll give Taru-taru to Heicha for only 2 hours! So make sure to have as much fun with Taru-taru as Heicha possibly can!", Pudding said while smiling at her bright red sister. Heicha nodded her head. With bright red cheeks and a rather immense smile Heicha quickly pulled Tart and started heading to the playground. ' Well...how bad could 2 hour possibly be?' thought Tart with a feeling that he was being used by all the members of Pudding's family now.

**TART: "WTF!!! NOW I'M BRING USED ****B****EING PULLED AND ORDERED AROUND BE PUDDING'S SISTER!?! WHAT NEXT HER DOG!???!**

**PUDDING:"PUDDING DOESN'T HAVE A DOG."**

**TART:"DON'T EVER GET ONE!"**

**KIKI: " THIS PART OF THE STORY KINDA TELLS WHY THE TITLE'S CALLED 'MONKEY FIGHT' . USUALLY WHEN GIRLS FIGHT IT'S CALLED A 'CAT FIGHT' BUT SINCE THEY BOTH LOOK LIKE MONKEYS I DECIDED TA CALL IT 'MONKEY FIGHT'!! IT'S KUTER X3 SO DON'T YA DARE STOP READING X3"**


	3. PUDDING FINALLY GETS IT

**PUDDING: " IT WOULD BE VERY FUNNY TO SEE TARU-TARU GET ORDERED AROUND BY PUDDING'S DOGGIE X3"**

**TART: " DON'T GET A DOG "**

**KIKI: "CH.3 X3 ENJOY"**

**--------------------------------------------------**

After just 45 minutes Heicha and Tart walked up to Pudding.

Heicha pulling on Tart's arm while Tart ,looking exhausted, followed along. Pudding stared at Tart with horrified eyes. His hair was completely ruined. His pigtails were barely in pigtails anymore, his shirt was even more ripped than before, while his face looked as though he had just ran the entire world without ever stoppng. "Taru-taru!! W..what happened to Taru-taru!??!!" Pudding screamed in a worried voice."Y..Yo..You're-" Tart said trying to catch his breath," You're s.ist..er ..never ..sto.ps.. to ..r.re..st."

He turned to Heicha "Can I please rest for a couple of minutes???".

Heicha giggled.

"Of course!" Heicha told him. He smiled and fell to the ground and fell fast asleep as though the grass was his bed.

Pudding couldn't help but giggle at this sight.

"Taru-taru is so adorable!" Pudding said forgetting that Heicha was still there. After realizing her little sister had just heard her call her crush adorable Pudding's face turned beet red,"Ah! B..but..t..tt.hat...uumm...",Pudding studdered thinking her sister would figure out about her crush on Tart but Heicha just stared at Tart as though she had never even heard Pudding's words! Pudding noticed that Heicha actually hadn't heard Pudding's statement about Tart being adorable. Pudding looked at hersister in a rather confused look as her little sister stared at Tart, while her face kept turning redder and redder. Pudding was beginning to understand! "H..Heicha?" Pudding said while putting her hand on Heicha's shoulder. "Eh?" Heicha said as though she had just awaken from a trance, "Oh! N..Nee-chan! Heicha's sorry for not noticing you, Nee-chan! It's just-" She started to giggle,"-Taru-taru looks so adorable when he's sleeping!". Pudding's eyes widened.

There was silence.

'Hei...Heicha-'

Pudding stepped back while her hazel eyes widened more and more in shock.

' Heicha-"

She clutched her hands to her sides while tightening both hands into a fist.

'Heicha likes Pudding's Taru-taru!'

**KIKI: " WELLL…..UMM….YEAHH….I'M ALL ALONE NOW SINCE PUDDING WENT TO GO BUY A DOG AND TART LEFT TO TRY TO STOP PUDDING FROM GETTING A DOG ' ANYWAY…HERE'S CHAPTER 3 AND CH. 4 IS COMING RIGHT AFTER I FINISH WRITING THIS SENTENCE "**


	4. THIS MEANS WAR

**KIKI: " AND WERE BACK !! SOME OF US HAPPIER THEN THE OTHER"**

** glances at Tart **

**TART: "W..WWHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR!??!"**

**KIKI: " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE PUDDING CRY!! HONESTLY!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND BLOW UP THE PET STORE!!??!!"**

**TART: "I…SHE…UMM….YOU……..S..SHUT UP!!!!"**

**KIKI: "BAKA!!"**

Heicha seemed to not notice Pudding and began to shake Tart. "Taru-taru" Heicha whispered," wake up!". Tart's eyes began to slowly open. he groaned as he saw the litle girl shaking him awake. "Awwwww COME ON!! FIVE MINUTES ISN'T ENOUGH !??!", He screamed.

Heicha just smiled at him.

"Nee-chan gave taru-taru to Heicha to play with for 2 hours and so far it's only been 50 minutes! So wake up and start walking to the playground!, she ordered. Tart simpley groaned 'Since when did i become this girl's lapdog?' he wondered while getting up and walking to the park. Heicha began to follow him when all of a sudden Pudding pulled Heicha back.

"Nee-chan?", Heicha asked while looking at Pudding with a confused look.

Pudding stared at Heicha and said,"Pudding noticed Heicha calling Tart Taru-taru! Pudding's the only person who gets to call Taru-taru by that name so stop calling Tart Taru-taru!". At first Heicha stayed silent. Heicha knew very well that what her sister had just said wasn't a request, it was an order. Pudding took Heicha's silence as a sign of understanding. So, having nothing else to say, Pudding turned around to leave.

"N-" Heicha muttered loud enugh for Pudding to hear. "No!"

Pudding turned to see her little sister standing in front of her in a stance that looked as though she was going to battle!

"Nee-chan has no right to tell Heicha she can't call Taru-taru by his nickname!", Heicha was no longer muttering. She was screaming! She was screaming at Pudding!

Pudding simpley stared at her little sister. Pudding had never seen Heicha look so mad at Pudding! Pudding was shocked to see how frightening her sister could actually be!

Heicha continued to scream." Just because Nee-chan was the first person to call Tart Taru-taru doesn't mean Heicha can't call him Taru-taru!! Don't try to control Heicha!! It's Heicha's birthday so she has the right to do anything she wants!! Heicha shall call him Taru-taru whether Nee-chan approves of it or not!", she yelled."Now, Taru-taru is probably waiting for Heicha at the park right now so Heicha will be going now!".Heicha turned and ran to the park.

Pudding simply stood there. Eyes wide, still in shock.

'Heicha has never talkd back to Pudding before! Heicha would always be the first to obey Pudding's orders!'

Pudding began to clutch her teeth.

" Fine!"

Pudding tightened her fists.

"If that's how Heicha feels about Taru-taru-"

Pudding lifted her head only to show her gentle hazel eyes now burning with rage.

" THEN THIS MEANS WAR!!"

**KIKI: "WELL..I'M ALONE AGAIN SEE AS I FORCED TART TO GO OVER TO PUDDING'S ROOM TO APOLOGIZE! CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON "**


	5. DON'T CALL ME TARUTARU

**KIKI: "AND WE'RE BACK!!...WELL..ONE OF US….HMMM…THIS IS GETTING SUSPICIOUS…WHERE IS TART? HE SHOULD'VE ALREADY APOLOGIZED TO PUDDING….AH! THERE HE IS!"**

**TART WALKS SLOWLY PAST KIKI **

**KIKI: "HUH? HE JUST WALKED RIGHT PAST ME!?! THAT'S A FIRST 0.o "**

After Heicha's little rebellious response to Pudding's order, Pudding decided to keep a close watch on both of them and (to Pudding) that meant following Heicha and make sure she doesn't try anything with Tart! Pudding knew her sister very well and knew that whenever Heicha wanted or liked something she would go out of her way to get it. This burned Pudding up with rage. She didn't know why though. What did she have to be jealous about? Heicha is way too young for Tart. Pudding knew that Tart wasn't going to try anything with a little girl.

'Besides-' Pudding thought as she watched Tart being violently pulled all around the playground by Heicha '-it looks like Tart's too exhausted to even think about trying anything with Heicha! But Pudding'll keep following them to make sure it stays that way!'. After Heicha noticed that Tart seemed as though he would loose consciousness she stopped playing and allowed him to take a short breather. 'Thank god!' he thought to himself while putting a hand to his forehead . 'This girl's unbearable! I see now that looking like monkey's isn't the only thing Pudding and her sister have in common!'. "Heicha will let Taru-taru rest here for a bit but after Taru-taru rests Heicha and Taru-taru will continue playing!' Heicha reminded him. After hearing his nickname being said by someone other then Pudding Tart moaned. 'Great! Now she's calling me by that stupid ,annoying nickname Pudding always calls me by! Now way! There is no way I'm going to let her call me that!'

He turned to Heicha and said " Hey, Heicha, you know how you're now calling me Taru-taru." Heicha nodded with a smile on her face. " Well can you stop calling me that?" Her smile quickly faded. Pudding's eyes simply widened at Tart's words. "You see Pudding's kinda the only one that can call me that so can you s just call me 'Tart'! Like everyone else!" He said with a smile on his face. "Why-" he heard Heicha muttering in a soft, hurt voice.

" Why is Nee-chan the only one who gets to call you by you're nickname?"

"Well…because she's the only one who won't stop calling me by my nickname!" Tart said in a rather angry voice. Behind the tree she was hiding behind Pudding scoffed. 'It's not like he doesn't like it!' she thought to herself.

" It's not fair!" Heicha's voice was becoming louder. "Why is it that both Taru-taru and nee-chan keep telling Heicha to stop calling Taru-taru by his nickname!" She seemed as though she was squeaking now!

"Wait!" Tart said while staring at the little girl in confusion "Pudding told you to stop calling me 'Taru-taru?" Heicha nodded her head. "Nee-chan seemed very serious but Heicha did not obey nee-chan this time! NEE-CHAN HAS NO RIGHT TO TELL HEICHA WHAT HEICHA CAN OR CAN'T CALL TARU-TARU!" Heicha was now screaming! Tart was surprised at how squeaky and high-pitched her voice had become.

"B…but now-" Heicha lowered her voice and began to sound as if she would cry."-now , even Taru-taru doesn't seem to want Heicha to call him that." . Pudding felt a bit of guilt at the sight of her little sister tearing up. ' Maybe Pudding overreacted to Heicha calling Taru-taru by his nickname.' She sighed 'Pudding shouldn't have told Heicha to stop calling Tart 'Taru-taru' .' Tart, on the other hand, was just watching as the little girl began to sprout tears. 'Shit! Pudding'll kill me if she finds out I made her sister cry!'

He then put his arm on Heicha's shoulder. Which caused Heicha to turn red and caused Pudding to turn red as well (with anger). Putting his face in front of Heicha's he let out the sincerest smile he could. Heicha's face couldn't get any redder and neither could Pudding's. 'J…-" Pudding screamed in her head "UST WHAT THE HELL DOES TART THINK HE'S DOING!?!'

Tart whipped away the tears falling from Heicha's eyes and said "Please don't cry." Heicha's eyes widened "I just get a little bothered when people call me Taru-taru but if it'll make you happy you can call me Taru-taru as well." Pudding was about to burst! 'NO!! ONLY PUDDING CALLS TARU-TARU BY HIS NICKNAME!! TARU-TARU ISN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HEICHA THAT IT'S OKAY TO CALL HIM TARU-TARU!! TARU-TARU'S SUPPOSE TO YELL AT HEICHA LET TARU-TARU ALWAYS YELLS AT PUDDING!' Pudding had turned completely red from anger and frustration. She was surprised to see how jealous she could get!

"I always act like I can't stand Pudding and that the nickname she gave me is totally lame-" Pudding could hear her name coming out of Tart's mouth and continued to ease drop on their conversation. "-but to tell you the truth-" Tart continued "I really actually don't mind being called Taru-taru-" Pudding turned beet red as she looked at Tart's cheerful smile. Pudding liked Tart best when he smiled. "Especially if it's by Pudding!" he said in a rather timid yet cheerful voice. Pudding's heart began beating faster and faster, her face couldn't get redder nor could her eyes get any wider then they already were. Pudding smiled 'Pudding always knew Taru-taru liked his nickname.' She thought while giggling to herself.

Of course, Heicha's heart, face and eyes were doing the same. She couldn't take it anymore so she turned to Tart who also turned red at the words he had just said. He thanked the heavens that Pudding wasn't around to hear him say that (OR SO HE THOUGHT) then he looked at Heicha whose hair was completely covering her face. Heicha looked at the ground, blushed and said "Taru-taru knows that he has to do whatever Heicha tells him to do, right?" she asked him. His face turned gloomy again "Yeah I know!" he muttered disappointed in himself for having no choice but to obey this small girl. Heicha's cheeks turned even redder. " Well.. in that case-" she turned to Tart and got on her knees. Now the two of them were at eye level. Pudding immediately stopped giggling and stared at the two of them. Tart simply looked at the little girl in confusing 'What the hell is she doing?' . Heicha lifted her head and looked Tart straight in the eyes. She smiled and said "Kiss me,Taru-taru!"

**KIKI : " HA! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA? IT GOT GOOD!! AND JUST WHEN IT STARTS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER I DECIDE I'D LEAVE YA HANGING! MUAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA XD I'M EVIL !"**

**TART: "WOW! YOU JUST LEFT EM' THERE. YOU REALLY ARE EVIL!"**

**PUDDING: " YEP X3"**

**TART BLUSHES AND HIDES BEHIND KIKI **

**KIKI:"WHAT'S WITH YOU?"**

**PUDDING: "HUH? TARU-TARU HASN'R TOLD KIKI YET?"**

**TART TURNS EVEN REDDER **

**KIKI: "TOLD ME WHAT!?!"**

**PUDDING: "PUDDING'LL TELL KIKI IN CHAPTER 6 X3"**

**KIKI: " DAWM YOU PUDDING "**


	6. KKKISS!

**KIKI: "OKAY! CHAPTER 6 IS UP NOW TELL ME!!"**

**TART: "N..NO!!"**

**PUDDING: "X3 WELL… TARU-TARU CAME INTO PUDDING'S ROOM AND APOLOGIZED FOR BEING A MEANIE SO PUDDING THREW HER ARMS AROUND TARU-TARU'S NECK IN ORDER TO HUG HIM..BUT..BLUSH ..PUDDING…ACCIDENTALLY KISSED TARU-TARU ON THE LIPS."**

**BOTH PUDDING AND TART FACE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND STARE AT THE GROUND **

**KIKI: "KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD"**

**TART: "AARRGHH!!!! MY POOR EARS "**

"W..WHAT!!!??!!" both Pudding and Tart shouted (Pudding in her mind and Tart outloud) "W..well….Pudding did give Taru-taru to Heicha as a birthday gift and Taru-taru does have to listen and obey everything Heicha says." Heicha said while holding up a beet red face. Tart quickly stood up and screamed "NO WAY! NAUH!! NOT ON YOUR LIFE LITTLE GIRL!" . It was true that Pudding had given him to Heicha and that Pudding told him to obey Heicha but there was no way that he'd let this mini-monkey girl steal his first kiss!

In hearing Tart's refusal Heicha burst into tears. Tart froze in shock at how much water could come from the mini-monkey girl. "B..but today is Heicha's birthday!!" she whined " and Heicha's suppose to be happy on her birthday and the only way for Heicha to be happy is if Taru-taru gives Heicha a kiss!!!" the tears wouldn't stop.

'Nice try Heicha but Tart would never kiss someone younger then his!' Pudding said feeling a strand of accomplishment. Tart just stared at the small girl crying her heart out. ' DAMMIT! ' He shouted in his head 'On one hand, if Pudding sees her sister crying on her birthday because I refused to kiss her she'll never speak to me again!' Tart blushed at the sentence he had just uttered inside his head "N..not that I want her to speak to me or anything like that!' Tart again turned to the little girl still crying. 'But on the other hand, I am not about to make-out with a 5 year old! Hell, even Kish isn't that perverted!'. Tart had to admit, he was stuck! There was no way out of this! If he kisses her he'd be a freakin' pervert but if he doesn't Pudding might get angry at him! He sighed. 'I hate making decisions' he thought to himself.

'Ha! Taru-taru is definitely not going to kiss Heicha!' Pudding screamed these words into her head almost as to make sure she believed it. 'Taru-taru isn't like that! Taru-taru would never-' she stopped as she heard Tart's voice saying a word that, for once in her life, scared Pudding, "Fine!" Pudding's eyes widened as her fists tightened. She couldn't believe her ears! Taru-taru, her Taru-taru, had actually agreed to kissing her little sister! Pudding could feel herself getting dizzy but forced herself to snap out of it! 'There's no way Pudding's going to faint at a time like this!' she screamed into her head.

Heicha, on the other hand, was extremely over-joyed at hearing Tart mutter the word 'fine' and slowly pushed her face into his only to be pushed back by Tart. "WOOOOAAHH THERE GIRL!! I WILL ONLY KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK!" Tart told her. Heicha looked a little disappointed at Tart's remark while Pudding was glad Tart wasn't a pervert like Kish.

After Heicha had stopped talking Tart began to worry. ' Oh no!' He moaned in his head 'She's not gonna cry again, is she?'. To Tart's surprised Heicha did not cry. She simply put on an angry pout and crossed her arms "Well" she said in a rather irritated voice " it is kinda still a kiss so fine!" Heicha closed her eyes and awaited her prince charming's kiss. ' Taru-taru's joking!' Pudding reassured herself 'Taru-taru is just messing with Heicha! Taru-taru is….he.-' Pudding stopped her thoughts as she saw her crush gently kiss Heicha on her tomato shaded cheeks. Pudding grew silent. Her hands no longer in fists. They were just dangling from her still life-less body. Her eyes filled with such pain. Her heart hurt. She sat down behind the tree that hid her from Tart and Heicha's eyes. She put her hand on where her heart was trying so hard to make it stop. " I..it…s.." she whispered as to not be heard "not fair." She said as her head ' Pudding has liked Taru-taru for a very very long time yet he still wouldn't even allow her to hug him let alone kiss him. Now Heicha likes Taru-taru and she gets him to kiss her!?!'

Pudding felt like crying.

She was so frustrated at how easily Taru-taru had kissed Heicha.

She was jealous at how easily Heicha got her kiss.

She was angry at herself for just watching them kiss and do nothing about it.

' W..what hurts Pudding the most though-' tears filled up in her eyes '- was how kind Taru-taru was to Heicha. Taru-taru never smiled at Pudding like that. He never talked to Pudding like that either. It's just not fair'

"HEYYY!!!!!!!!!"

Pudding almost fell over in how loud that word was! She quickly got up to her feet and looked at Heicha and Taru-taru. What she saw was Heicha on her knees with fists by her side. Tart with a surprised face, he seemed to have also almost fell over by Heicha's 'HEYYY!!' outburst.

" WHAT ARE YOU GETTING ALL MAD ABOUT!?! YOU GOT YOUR KISS DIDN'T YOU!?!" Tart screamed. "Yes but it was only for 30 seconds!" Heicha replied putting up a pouting face.

Puddding looked at her watch and realized that what Heicha said was true, It had only been 30 seconds! ' P..Pudding thought it had lasted longer that just 30 seconds.' Pudding thought in her head still surprised that she had gotten jealous over a kiss on the cheek that had only lasted for 30 seconds.

** KIKI PULLS TART BY HIS SHIRT AND GLARES AT HIS ANGERLY **

**KIKI: " YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE PLANNING ON KEEPING THAT A SECRET FROM ME WEREN'T YOU!?!"**

**PUDDING: " KIKI! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!"**

**TART: " X.X UHH….C..CH..CHAPTER 7..WILL BE UP SHORTLY…..PLEASE ….PRAY I DON'T DIE!!"**


	7. THE PROPOSAL!

**KIKI: "OK I'M IN A GOOD MOOD-"**

**PUDDING: "UMM…"**

**KIKI: " I'VE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED CHAPTER 7-"**

**PUDDING: "..KIKI.."**

**KIKI: "I GOT AN 100 ON MY TEST X3-"**

**PUDDING: "KIKI ONEE-CHAN…."**

**KIKI : "I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!!!"**

**PUDDING: "KIKI!!!"**

**Kiki turns to Pudding**

**KIKI: "NANI?"**

**PUDDING: "PUDDING WAS WONDERING IF KIKI KNEW WHERE TAR-TAR WAS SEEING AS THOUGH PUDDING HASN'T SEEM TAR-TAR EVER SINCE CH.6."**

**KIKI: " DON'T WORRY PUDDING HE'S IN A BETTER PLACE NOW!"**

**Pudding stares at Kiki**

**PUDDING: "WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! KIKI KILLED TAR-TAR!!!!"**

**KIKI: "WAIT WAT!?!"**

"Just be glad I at least kissed you!"

"But Heicha wanted it to be longer!"

"Don't whine! It was long enough!"

"Taru-taru ! Heicha commends you to kiss her for a longer period of time!"

"Commands!!?!!" Tart was getting angrier by the second with Heicha's complaining.

Sensing Tart about to start a fight with Pudding's little sister Pudding quickly stood up and started running towards him.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRA-" before Tart could finish his sentence Pudding was behind him covering Tart's mouth with her hand. "Nee-chan!" Heicha shouted in a surprised shriek. "Heicha!" Pudding said trying very hard to hold up a smile "Pudding is very glad Pudding found Heicha! Pudding came to tell Heicha that..umm..th..att..the piñata has just arrived! " Pudding knew very well that the piñata had always been in the house. Pudding was planning on surprising Heicha with it on her birthday. All Pudding really wanted was for the 2 hours to go by already but it almost seemed as though time was slowing down just to torture her.

"Piñata!" Heicha stood up and started jumping up and down "Pinata!Pinata!Pinata!Pinata!"

Pudding thought that Heicha's excitement could work to her advantage. She quickly removed her hand from Tart's mouth and began to speak to him in the lowest voice she could possibly do. "Taru-taru should not start fights with Pudding's sister!" Pudding whispered to Tart in a very threatening way. "Y..You saw that!?!" Tart looked down at the floor in embarrassment

"W..What else d..d..i.d you see?" He asked Pudding, whose angry face quickly reverted back to it's jealous expression. Tart's question was heard by Heicha who quickly turned to her sister to ask another question following Tart's. "Did Nee-chan see Heicha's first kiss!?!"

There was an awkward silence from Pudding. Pudding wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Yes! She had seemed her sister's first kiss. Pudding would've been sooo happy for Heicha if it were with anyone other then her Taru-taru. Pudding just thought it would be simpler to say 'Yes' but she knew very well that if she admitted that she saw the kiss her eyes would start getting watery.

"Nee-chan?"

"Pudding?"

Pudding heard Tart's voice calling her name. His voice sounded worried. 'Pudding shouldn't worry Taru-taru.'. She turned to Tart and smiled . "Pudding's fine Taru-taru!" she said in the cheerfulness voice she could make. "Yes!" she told Heicha "Pudding did see Heicha's first kiss!" her voice sounded a bit squeaky but she managed to fool both Heicha and Tart.

Tart's face turned completely red. He stood up and started protesting "I..I..IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO KISS HER,PUDDING!!" he yelled while waving his arms all around "S..SHE.. FORCED ME!! I WAS FORCED I TELL YOU! FORCED!!!" Heicha simply giggled at Tart's words. Pudding couldn't help but laugh. "I..IT'S N..NO.T FUNNY!!" Tart continued to shout. Heicha held both of Tart's hands. Pudding stopped laughing.

Heicha smiled at Tart and said "Heicha is very happy that her first kiss had been given to her by Taru-taru! Heicha will always be by Taru-taru's side to protect and cherish him through good times and bad!" .

Both Pudding and Tart stared at Heicha. Completely dumbfounded. Pudding broke the silence by quickly standing up and shouting at the top of her lungs, "D..DID HEICHA JUST PROPOSE TO TARU-TARU!?!".

Heicha stared at her. "Yes!" was her response.

Pudding was burning with rage now! Pudding had let that kiss slide by but there was no way in neither heaven nor Hell that Pudding would let Heicha and Taru-taru wed!!!!

"So what's Taru-taru's answer?" Heicha asked Tart.

" HELL NO!!!" was Tart's reply. "I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED NOW!! AND DEFINETELY NOT TO YOU!!"

"Heicha didn't mean right now,dummy! Heicha meant when both Heicha and Taru-taru are all grown up!"

"The answer's still 'no' !" Tart replied while crossing his arms. "Meanie!" Heicha said while sticking out her tongue. Tart stuck out his tongue also in order to mock her but it didn't work seeing as both of them were doing the same exact thing.

**Pudding still crying**

**PUDDING: "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TT0TT"**

**KIKI: "ARRGHHH QUIT IT "**

**starts shaking Pudding in order to get her attention**

**KIKI: "I DID NOT KILL TART!!!!"**

**PUDDING: "B..BUT KIKI ONEE-CHAN SAID THAT TARU-TARU WAS IN A BETTER PLACE NOW."**

**KIKI: "I MEANT THE CLOSET!! I LOCKED HIM INSIDE THE FREAKIN' CLOSET!!!"**

**PUDDING: "HOW IS THE CLOSET 'A BETTER PLACE' ?"**

**KIKI: "HAVE YOU SEE HOW MESSY MY ROOM IS? TRUST ME! THE CLOSET **_IS _**A BETTER PLACE --"**


	8. HEICHA FINALLY GETS IT

**PUDDING: "PUDDING WILL SAVE YOU TARU-TARU!!!"**

**Pudding tries to open the door**

**KIKI: "…."**

**Pudding keeps trying to open the door to the closet**

**KIKI: "………"**

**Pudding kicks, bites, tackles….well…mainly she's doing everything she can to get that dawm door ta open**

**KIKI "…MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HER THAT THERE'S A KEY FOR THAT CLOSET DOOR AND THAT I HAVE IT IN MY POCKET….NAHH….SHE'LL FIGURE IT OUT EVENTUALLY"**

**turns to the people about to read ch.8**

**KIKI: WELL ENJOY **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pudding stared angrily to the floor and clutched her fists. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. It seemed obvious that Tart was not interested in Heicha and Pudding knew very well that Tart would never agree to be Heicha's fiancé. Pudding thought back to when her so-called 'fiancé', Yuebin, came and she remembered how jealous Tart seemed once he saw Yuebin always hanging around Pudding. Now she knew how it felt to be jealous. It was a new feeling to her. She had never been jealous of anything before. Well maybe that was because she had never liked someone before that someone else also liked. Still, she didn't like feeling jealousy. It was a painful emotion to feel and it, certainly, wasn't fun to feel. Especially, towards her on sister. Pudding had always wanted Heicha to be happy and to be with someone who made her happy. But, now…Heicha's happiness seemed to be hurting Pudding.

Heicha and Tart seemed to be completely oblivious to Pudding's feelings, seeing as though they were both fighting like a couple of children.

Heicha seemed to be enjoying their little spat. She liked seeing Tart angry because it always looked so cute. Tart, on the other hand, was getting really annoyed with her. No matter what he did, no matter what he said, no matter how many times he would stick out his tongue that little girl would not stop saying they were engaged! Tart hated her calling him her fiancé. He hated how she, automatically, just decided, right there, that she was the one he would marry. It was his business to choose who he wanted to be with, not hers!!

"FOR GOD SAKE CHILD, I CHOOSE WHO I LIKE AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!!" Tart yelled as Heicha and him kept fighting, "Awww…Dama-sama is just shy, is all." Heicha replied as she stared at Tart with a love struck stare, which made Tart want to puke.

"Listen, Heicha! I am not your Dama-sama!"

Heicha giggled.

"Why not, Dama-sama? It's not like there is someone else Taru-taru would like to marry one day, right, Dama-sama?"

The moment Heicha said that Tart did something he had never done before, ever since he met Heicha.

He was quiet!

Heicha titled her head in confusion as she stared at her so called "groom-to-be" blushing from head to toe. After a while her stare became a vicious glare.  
"Oy! DAMA-SAMA!" she shouted angrily at Tart, who seemed uncomfortibley frightened, "THERE ISN'T ANYONE ELSE HEICHA'S DAMA-SAMA WOULD WANT TO MARRY-" she grabbed a hold of his wrist and squeezed tightly on it as she glared at Tart with murderous eyes, "-RIGHT!?!"

Tart was scared! He thought that if he said anything, the girl would just pull out a knife and stab him! So instead of answering her question, he quickly stood up and very very quickly said, "P..Puddingsaidsomethingaboutapinatathing,right?I'mgonnagocheckitout!!Later!"

P.S.

THOSE WORDS ARE SMOOSHED TOGETHER BECAUSE HE'S TALKING FAST

He ,then, ran back to where the party was.

Heicha stood up and screamed, "HEY!! DAMA-SAMA STILL HASN'T ANSWERED HEICHA'S QUESTION!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" she began to run but stopped and looked over her shoulder to Pudding, "Nee-chan! Come on!" Heicha then froze as she looked upon her sister staring at the floor with a sad face. Heicha crawled to Pudding's side and looked at her with a worried face. She had never seen her sister with that kind of face before and she certainly didn't want to keep seeing it.

"Nee-chan?"

Pudding's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head towards Heicha. "Oh! Heicha! P..Pudding didn't see Heicha there. Pudding's sorry."

"Nee-chan, doshtano?"

"DOSHTANO" MEANS "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"N..no..nothing's wrong Heicha. Pudding is just fine!"

Pudding smiled, joyfully, at Heicha who was not buying it for a second. "Is Nee-chan sure she's fine?"

Pudding smiled.

"Because Heicha will do her absolute best to try to her Nee-chan and Heicha will also get Dama-sama to-" Heicha stopped talking at that moment as she watched her sister's false smile fade away as she said the word 'Dama-sama', "-help…out." Heicha uttered in a low voice that had some confusion in it. 'Why did Nee-chan frown when Heicha called Taru-taru 'Dama-sama'?'

The frown on Pudding's face didn't last long. For, when Heicha finished her sentence Pudding stood up and smiled at Heicha and said, "Heicha shouldn't worry so much! Pudding is fine! Now, shall Pudding and Heicha go check up on Taru-taru?"

Heicha ndded her head and stood up, with still a worried look on her face, and began walking with Pudding towards the party. Heicha stared at Pudding's back for a long time. She thought up reasons on why Pudding frowned at the word 'Dama-sama'. She tried to understand why. Then it suddenly came to her! And it struck her heart like lightening!

'Nee- chan likes Taru-taru, too.'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pudding comes up to Kiki wheezing and all tired out**

**PUDDING: " PUDDING HAS TRIED AND TRIED BUT…IT JUST CANNOT BE DON'T TT-TT"**

**KIKI: "THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST USE-"**

**Kiki holds the key up to Pudding's face**

**KIKI: "- THIS!"**

**Pudding stares dumbfoundedly at the key and then stares choking Kiki**

**PUDDING: "WHY DIDN'T KIKI ONEE-CHAN TELL PUDDING ABOUT THIS BEFOREEE!!!????!!!!!"**


	9. HEICHA'S DISCOVERY XD

Heicha smacked herself silly!

'_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAA!!'_ she yelled inside her head as she continued smacking her head silly while watched her older sister walking in front of her_, 'How could Heicha not see how much Nee-chan like Tart!!??!! Now that Heicha looks over Nee-chan's actions, it was so painfully, clear that Nee-chan had a thing for Tart!! AAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!! Heicha you dummy!!!! Heicha was hurting her own dearest sister, without even knowing it!! Heicha is sooo stupid!!! AARRRGH!! DUMMY! DUMMY!!!" _

Before Heicha could hit her head for the 18th time she bumped into Pudding's back and fell down.

"Ah! Heicha! Is Heicha okay?"

Pudding bent down and reached for her little sister's hand to pull her up.

"_ARGH!! Stupid Heicha! Heicha was too busy yelling at herself to notice 'Nee-chan has stopped walking!"_ Heicha thought as she grabbed Pudding's hand and pulled herself up to her big sister while, continually, being irritated with herself. "Heicha should watch where she's heading. Promise Pudding that Heicha will be more careful next time."

''_Nee-chan…really cares …about Heicha…"_ Heicha lowered her head and slowly nodded her head in guilt, _"and…all Heicha has been doing…was hurting 'Nee-chan…all because Heicha was too much of a baka to notice…Heicha hates herself so much right now!' _

"Heicha? Come one!"

"Huh?"

Heicha looked up and saw her big sister with her new crush. They were standing next to each other in front of the birthday party she had forgotten about. Pudding was smiling at her and Tart was tapping his foot and putting a very annoyed look on his face.

"You better hurry it up, little girl, because I got no problem with leaving you behind! I'd actually feel relieved!"

Pudding smacked Tart on the head.

"Taru-taru should not be so rude to Pudding's little sister!"

"RUDE!?! Look whose talking!! You call me yelling at a little girl rude and yet, you don't find selling me to her rude!?!"

"Pudding did not sell Taru-taru to Heicha. She simply gave Taru-taru to Heicha as a birthday gift."

"AND THAT MAKES IT RIGHT!????!"

Pudding couldn't help but to giggle at Tart's comment, which Tart couldn't help but to blush to and Heicha couldn't help but to notice his blush.

'_Eh?'_ she thought as she continued staring at the two of them bicker, _' Taru-taru's face has never turned that color before! Why is Taru-taru's face getting so red at looking at 'Nee-chan giggle?'_

"ARRRRGH!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR A GOOD GIFT, PUDDING! I STILL HATE YOU FOR GIVING ME TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"Taru-taru is so wrong. In giving Taru-taru to Heicha, Pudding did give Heicha a good gift."

Tart stopped fighting and stared at Pudding. His cheeks and ears, both, burning up.

"In fact, Pudding gave Heicha not just a good gift, but a great gift!"

Tart stiffened up and turned even redder at Pudding's words, "Eh!?!"

Pudding smiled and nodded her head.

"After all-" she continued, "-if Pudding was Heicha, Pudding would love to have Taru-taru as her birthday gift! Pudding couldn't wish for a better birthday, than, a birthday with Taru-taru!"

There was an awkward silence.

After reviewing what she had just said, Pudding quickly covered her mouth while her face continued reddening.

'_D..did..'N..ee-chan…just…sh..she..said…W..Wha !!??!_' thought Heicha as she watched both Pudding and Tart turning crimson red at the words just spoken.

Tart just stared at Pudding. Amazed and at the same time embarrassed.

"Th..that…is…P..Pu…Pudding w..wa.s jus..umm…uh…talking fr…friendship like!" Pudding said nervously, trying to cover up her previous words.

Heicha stared at her sweat dripping sister, _'Umm..Nee-chan? Is friendship like even a word!'_

"F..friendship..like?" Tart muttered in a very confused like tone.

"Ah…Y..Yes! Pudding wa..was just saying tha..that her birthday would be great i..if her best friend, Taru-taru, was there with her! That's all!"

"Oh!"

An anime sweat drop appeared on top of Heicha's head_, 'How could Taru-taru have actually bought that?' _

"A..anyways! P..Pudding is going to go get the piñata from the back, okay Heicha!"

"Okay, 'Nee-chan."

And with that, Pudding ran (No, I'm serious. She, like, flew!) into the house.

'_Heicha never thought 'Nee-chan was so shy.'_ Heicha thought to herself. She then shifted her gaze to Tart. She looked him up and down, trying, hard, to find something that would allow her to stop herself from liking him but, the more she stared at him, the more she liked him! He was so cute! She had never seen someone look so cute in pigtails, not even a girl! Also, while she was looking him up and down, she noticed something that she had not realized before until now.

He.

Was.

B-U-F-F!

(LOL XD OMG! KIDS ARE GROWING UP SO FAST THESE DAYS XD)

Heicha blushed uncontrollably at her discovery and quickly turned her head to the ground, feeling ashamed of her self for thinking such thoughts about her sister's crush!

"T…Taru-taru?" she murmured while still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah? What do you want, girl?"

"Taru-taru…what is Taru-taru's relationship with 'Nee-chan?"

Tart ran a couple of inches backwards at those words while shouting , "EEHHHH!!???!! W…WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE!!??!!!"

Heicha was a bit taken back by Tart's reaction to her simple question.

"I…It's a simple question, Taru-taru."

Tart tried, hard, to hide his blush but, Heicha could see it clearly spread across his face.

"I..I know th..that!!"

"Of course you do." Heicha said sarcastically, "So… what is Taru-taru's relationship with 'Nee-chan?"

Tart's face turned an even darker shade of red as he muttered, "I..we…were…just..umm…uhh….well…you see…I…I hate your sister…but she…she says that we're best friends…BUT WE"RE NOT! We're only partially friends! We're mostly enemies!"

"Why would anyone want to be enemies with 'Nee-chan?"

" Because she's my enemy! I mean, sure, she's not mean or cruel and yeah, she is nice, sweet, fun, hyper, friendly, cute, adorabl-"

"Taru-taru? Is there an ending to these compliments?"

"C..COMPLIMENTS!?! I AIN'T COMPLIMENTTING PUDDING!! I'M JUST EXPLAINING TO YOU WHY I HATE HER SO MUCH! ARGH!! YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!! I'M GOING TO GO EAT SOME OF YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE!!"

As Tart walked over, steamed, to the cake Heicha just couldn't get what Tart was trying to tell her.

Then, it came to her!

'_So-' she thought to herself, '- Taru-taru likes 'Nee-chan, too.'_


End file.
